


Encounters

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, what plot
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kilka rozdziałów które napisałam jakieś dwa lata temu<br/>generalnie #HannigramSEX</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kilka rozdziałów które napisałam jakieś dwa lata temu  
> generalnie #HannigramSEX

Will nareszcie znalazł odpowiednie ubranie i gdy czekał niecierpliwie, postanowił napić się whisky. W końcu usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Wiedział, kto za nimi stoi i dlaczego. Nie musiał do tego używać swojej empatii. Nerwowo poprawił włosy, ale starał się wyglądać na opanowanego gdy otwierał drzwi. Stał za nimi Hannibal.  
  
\- Witaj, Will.  
  
Przyjrzał się Willowi, zmierzył dokładnie każdy centymetr jego ubrania i uśmiechnął się. Will odetchnął z ulgą i zaprosił Hannibala do środka.  
  
\- Głodny? - spytał nieśmiało, a na jego twarzy malował się sympatyczny uśmiech.  
  
\- Will... Nie musisz udawać, że nie wiemy dlaczego mnie zaprosiłeś.  
  
Will zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok na ziemię. Na twarzy Hannibala uśmiech rozszerzył się do granic możliwości. Zbliżył się do Willa na tyle, że czuł jego oddech. Will na chwilę zamknął oczy. Po chwili otworzył je unosząc głowę w stronę Hannibala. Patrzyli sobie na usta. Wreszcie Hannibal położył swoją dłoń na policzku Willa i powoli przysuwał się do jego twarzy.  
  
Will wstrzymał oddech i gdy ich wargi się zetknęły, jego serce straciło rachubę w ilości uderzeń na minutę. Na chwilę odlepił swoje usta od Hannibala, by wziąć głęboki wdech, ale ich czoła wciąż się stykały. Hannibal był cierpliwy jeśli chodzi o to. Wiedział, że Will czuje się nieswojo, że wciąż się nie w tym nie odnalazł. Chciał mu dać czas na wprawę i przyzwyczajenie. Uśmiechał się tylko wyrozumiale i czule gładził skórę Willa.  
  
Gdy wreszcie ten napchał płuca powietrzem na tyle by być pewnym, że wytrzyma, co nastąpi, zaczął namiętnie całować Hannibala. Ich dłonie wzajemnie przeczesywały włosy drugiego. Gdy Hannibal wyczuł, że Will znów traci dech, chwycił go za rękę. Spojrzał na niego badawczo i zaczął prowadzić w stronę schodów. Jeszcze nigdy nie był na piętrze ani w sypialni Willa. Bardzo ekscytowało go odkrycie nowego terytorium. Szedł zaintrygowany z płomieniami w oczach.  
  
Gdy doszli na piętro, rozglądał się z fascynacją, ale wciąż trzymając dłoń Willa. Ścisnął ją mocniej gdy zobaczył uchylone drzwi do sypialni. Odwrócił się w stronę Willa, który usilnie zmagał się z własnymi myślami. Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Hannibala, kiedy puścił dłoń Willa, by chwycić go w talii i popchnąć do pokoju. Stali przy łóżku, a Hannibal przyglądał mu się badawczo, jakby oceniał wszystkie jego parametry. Znów zbliżył się do Willa, którego zażenowanie czuł na kilometr. Hannibal roześmiał się głośno, a Will spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie mogąc pojąć o co mu chodzi. Z szerokiego kolorytu emocji pozostało już tylko zaskoczenie, co Hannibal wykorzystał natychmiast, całując Willa.  
  
Zaczął rozpinać guziki jego flanelowej (bo tylko takie miał) koszuli. Will chciał się odwzajemnić, ale Hannibal nie dał mu się dotknąć. Nie chciał stracić ani jednej części ze swojej garderoby. Z Willa natomiast spadła koszula i Hannibal zabrał się za pasek u spodni. Will niechętnie odepchnął Hannibala i klęknął na łóżku tak, by stać twarzą do niego. Ich spojrzenia iskrzyły, jakby prowadziły kłótnię, po czym Hannibal rozluźnił nieco swój krawat. Swoją uległością zaskoczył sam siebie. Will ucieszył się i całkiem ograbił Hannibala z jego wzorzystego krawata. Hannibal powoli zdjął też marynarkę i zaczął ją składać w powietrzu, kiedy Will wyrazem swej twarzy powiedział więcej niż słowa potrafią.  
  
Chwycił dłoń Hannibala i cały czas patrząc mu głęboko w oczy rzucił marynarkę na podłogę. Hannibal spojrzał na nią, zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech i uklęknął przy Willu. Szybko i silnie pozbył się paska ze spodni Willa, a zaraz potem opuścił je na tyle, by ujrzeć szare bokserki. Położył Willa na łóżku i mocno szarpnął za spodnie, by całkowicie się ich pozbyć. Oh, i to by było tyle jeśli chodzi o uległość.  
  
Hannibal rozpiął guziki przy mankietach swojej koszuli i podciągnął je na wysokość łokci. Will leżał nieruchomo i czekał co nastąpi. Hannibal pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło jednocześnie ściągając jego bokserki. Will czuł się zażenowany i starał się odwracać wzrok, ale Hannibal wcale się tym nie przejmował. Jego dłoń zetknęła się z talią Willa i jak najdelikatniej potrafił dotykał go, przesuwając palcami po nagiej skórze.  
  
W końcu musiało nastąpić nieuniknione. Hannibal pochylił się nad gotowym przyrodzeniem Willa i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, zaczął całować prącie. Will nie potrafił tak dłużej. Odchylił głowę odrzucając włosy do tyłu i chwytał oddech. Hannibal kończył z subtelnością i coraz namiętniej i z pasją ssał i lizał genitalia Willa. Wydawał się mieć w tym ogromną wprawę, ale może po prostu Will tak na niego działał.  
  
Obaj mieli płytki urywany oddech i obaj wiedzieli co zaraz się stanie. Hannibal przerwał i odsunął się, ale na tyle, by mieć Willa w zasięgu ręki. Po chwili czuł jego nasienie na swojej dłoni i patrzył z fascynacją jak Will przeżywa (prawdopodobnie naintensywniejszy w swoim życiu) orgazm.  
  
Will odpływał myślami daleko, ale czuł się jednocześnie jak pusta karta - błogo, beztrosko, jakby nie istniało nic poza nimi leżącymi teraz na tym łóżku w jego sypialni. Hannibal nie mógł napatrzeć się na rozkosz Willa, ale sam też chciał jej doznać (co nie znaczy, że dotychczasowa aktywność nie sprawiała mu przyjemności).  
  
Rozpiął więc zamek w swoich spodniach i opuścił je na tyle, by odsłonić bieliznę, a następnie niecierpliwe przyrodzenie. W tym czasie Will doszedł już do siebie i czekał na rozkazy. Hannibal pociągnął go za łydki i przysunął bliżej siebie, a następnie obrócił go na brzuch. Chwycił go w talii i przyciągnął ku górze, by wyeksponować jego zgrabne pośladki. Hannibal posmarował swoje prącie lubrykantem, który miał wcześniej przygotowany. Wiedział, po co przyjechał. Zanim jeszcze przystąpił do akcji przyłożył lepką od nasienia Willa dłoń do ust profilera.  
  
\- Sprawdź jak smakujesz - wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha.  
  
Will niechętnie oblizał dłoń Hannibala i w tym momencie poczuł ukłucie z tyłu. Hannibal starał się jak mógł, by ich pierwszy raz był względnie delikatny i jak najmniej bolesny, ale wiadomo było, że pierwsze wbicie nie obędzie się bez paru łez. Jednak Will tylko spiął się i zacisnął zęby na dłoni Hannibala. To go jednocześnie rozjuszyło i podnieciło. Zamaszyście wbił się w Willa po raz kolejny. Will chciał krzyczeć i wić się z bólu, ale było to tak przyjemne, że nie chciał kończyć. Hannibal wchodził w niego raz za razem, aż do upragnionego momentu. Po namyśle stwierdził, że dojdzie na plecach Willa. Ponownie zamoczył palec tym razem w swoim nasieniu i dał Willowi spróbować. Obaj wycieńczeni padli na twarz i patrzeli sobie w oczy.  
  
\- Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic. Co Ty na to? - spytał wreszcie Hannibal, uśmiechając się i gładząc włosy Willa.  
  
Ten, wyglądając na nieco zmartwionego, kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i podniósł swoją flanelową koszulę. Hannibal widząc to, usiadł za nim, swoje nogi przytwierdzając do jego. Chwycił go za rękę i rzucił koszulę.  
  
\- Nie potrzebujesz jej – wyszeptał, całując kark i plecy Willa.  
  
Will czuł się niesamowicie skonsternowany i bał się swojej nagości. Ale chciał trafić z Hannibalem pod prysznic, by móc w końcu obnażyć jego. Wstał i chwytając dłoń Hannibala, zaprowadził ich do łazienki. Hannibal całą drogę nie spuszczał wzroku z pośladków Willa. Kiedy weszli do łazienki, zaczął badawczo się rozglądać.  
  
\- Tu masz czysty ręcznik - zaczął rzeczowo Will, po czym podszedł do Hannibala i dotknął kołnierzyka jego koszuli. Hannibal pozwolił mu rozpiąć pierwsze dwa guziki, po czym złapał jego dłonie w swoje. Will patrzył na niego pytająco a jego spojrzenie ani na chwilę się nie zawahało. Hannibal uśmiechnął się.  
  
\- To był od początku Twój plan, przyznaj się. Żeby mnie uwieść i zrzucić ze mnie ciuchy. A potem co? Porzucisz mnie czy przygarniesz jak swoje przybłędy?  
  
Po tym ostatnim pytaniu Will poczuł ukłucie w sercu.  
  
\- To niesprawiedliwe, że tak mówisz - wyrwał dłonie z rąk Hannibala.  
  
\- Will... Wiesz, że nie będzie happy endu. Od początku wiedziałeś.  
  
Hannibal szukał wzroku Willa. Dotknął jego policzka, starając się naprawić swój błąd. Will wybuchnął.  
  
\- Nie sądzisz, że to Ty mnie wykorzystałeś? I co ma znaczyć to przymilanie się? Bierzesz mnie tu i teraz albo się wynoś!  
  
Hannibal nie wiedział co myśleć. Widział wyraźnie gniew Willa, ale nie był pewien czy to nie tylko droczenie. W każdym razie nie miał zamiaru marnować danej szansy i natychmiast zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Will zdjął jego spodnie i teraz obaj mieli równe szanse. Will przestał czuć się tak niezręcznie.  
  
Weszli pod prysznic i Will odkręcił kurek, uwalniając ciepły, prawie gorący strumień wody. Kabina zaparowała. Z początku zachwycali się w ciszy tym przyjemnym doznaniem, które dla nich obu było nowe. Will jednak także pragnął wykorzystać okazję. Zaciągnął Hannibala już tak daleko, obnażył go, czuł, że może wszystko.  
  
Stali naprzeciw siebie, a woda spływała po ich spoconych, opalonych ciałach. Will patrzył na tors Hannibala i wydawało mu się, że rozgryzł zagadkę swego terapeuty. Pod gęstym owłosieniem kryła się blizna, a pod nią zapewne historia, którą tak usilnie starał się ukryć. Spojrzenie Willa było wytrwałe i wyrozumiałe. Chciał, by Hannibal mu ufał, by wiedział, że może mu wszystko powiedzieć, ale też że Will będzie zawsze na niego czekał.  
  
Przytulił doktora i zaczął całować jego szyję. Hannibal odchylił głowę, a potem mocno wczepił się we włosy Willa i opuścił głowę, by patrzeć jak ten całuje jego ciało coraz niżej i niżej. Will palcami przebierał włosy na klatce piersiowej Hannibala i czule muskał je wargami. Hannibal wyraźnie pragnął oddać się Willowi pod opiekę, choć zwykle to on preferował dominację. Przy nim jednak czuł się bezpiecznie, czuł się rozumiany. Will nie wymagał od niego, by udawał kogoś innego, mógł zwyczajnie być sobą. Lubił dominować i manipulować, ale z Willem postawił sobie granice. Umiał też rozróżnić łóżko od przyjaźni i od pracy.  
  
Teraz jednak zatracał się w pocałunkach Willa, który zaczął lizać i delikatnie gryźć sutki Hannibala. Will obejmował go w talii, a Hannibal swoje dłonie miał wciąż wczepione w mokre włosy Willa. Hannibal poczuł nagły przepływ krwi w swoim organizmie i gwałtownie cofnął się, opierając się teraz o zimne płytki w kabinie prysznicowej.  
  
Will zbliżył się do niego i zauważył jego nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie. Hannibal chwycił dłoń Willa w swoją i położył na prąciu. Zaczął wykonywać ruchy w górę i w dół, wytyczając rytm. Po chwili puścił dłoń Willa, która już sama umiała sobie poradzić, jak dobry uczeń. Trwało to chwilę, aż wreszcie Will uklęknął przed Hannibalem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wypuścił prącie Hannibala z rąk i w zamian włożył je do buzi.  
  
Wykonywał ruchy podobne do poprzednich ruchów dłoni, ale jego język był dla Hannibala zbawieniem. Hannibal rozszerzył nieco rozkrok, w którym stał, a włosy Willa znalazły się w jego mocnym uścisku. Will natomiast swoje dłonie skierował na pośladki Hannibala, przyklejone mocno do chłodnych płytek na ścianie i także silnie je ściskał. Po chwili twarz Willa oblała się lepkim nasieniem Hannibala. Will jeszcze oblizał prącie i wstał, twarzą w twarz z terapeutą. Hannibal szybko się pozbierał i zaczął całować Willa, zlizując z niego własne nasienie.  
  
Potem chwycili za gąbki i dokładnie, wzajemnie się myli. Kiedy wyszli spod prysznica, czar prysnął – wytarli się ręcznikami i zaczęli ubierać: Hannibal w łazience, gdzie leżały jego spodnie i koszula, a Will udał się do sypialni. Zaraz dołączył do niego Hannibal, którego marynarka i krawat wciąż leżały tam wymięte, i jakby opuszczone.  
  
Gdy obaj doprowadzili się do (względnego) porządku, Will usiadł na łóżku, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Hannibal podszedł do niego i ze smutkiem w oczach, pocałował go w policzek.  
  
\- Sam trafię do wyjścia – wyszeptał.  
  
Will czuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać, nie chciał się rozklejać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'krytyczna analiza' 'utworu' ;)  
> http://przyczajona-logika.blogspot.com/2015/07/nowe-oblicze-kanibalizmu-czyli-bona.html


	2. Chapter 2

Wbrew wszystkiemu Will wydawał się także rozróżniać łóżko od pracy. Jego sesje z Hannibalem pozostały niezachwiane żadnymi niezręcznymi spojrzeniami ani słowami.   
Jednego dnia Hannibal wstał i podszedł do biurka, szperając w papierach. Will oparł łokcie na kolanach i przetarł twarz dłońmi. Wyglądał na skonsternowanego, jakby chciał zadać bardzo ważne pytanie, ale wciąż się wahał.   
  
\- O której masz następnego pacjenta? – rzucił wreszcie.  
  
\- Ty jesteś moim ostatnim dzisiaj – Hannibal mówił w stronę biurka. – Cały gabinet jest nasz, jeśli to miałeś na myśli – dodał, odwracając się.  
  
Will zmarszczył czoło i odwrócił twarz, jakby chciał uniknąć przyznania się do prawdy.  
  
\- Byłeś moim pierwszym, wiesz? – mówił patrząc w podłogę.  
  
\- Will… Chcesz to powtórzyć? – na to zdanie Will uniósł głowę i spojrzał Hannibalowi prosto w oczy, szukając dobrej odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Tak – odparł przeciągle i jakby z prośbą w głosie.  
  
Hannibal uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego stronę. Will nie wiedział co zrobić, ale postanowił wstać.   
Stali teraz naprzeciw siebie, na tyle blisko, by czuć oddech drugiego. Ich klatki piersiowe niemal się stykały. Will starał się patrzeć w podłogę, a Hannibal przemierzał całą jego twarz. W końcu dłonią objął policzek Willa, który zamknął oczy i starał się mocniej wtulić w ciepłą dłoń.

Hannibal miał przygotowane mnóstwo planów co do Willa, ale nie był pewien, czy ten się na nie zgodzi. Pozwolił sobie jeszcze przez jakiś czas dać Willowi złudzenie, że jego zdanie się liczy i że on rządzi sytuacją. Postanowił czekać, aż Will przejmie inicjatywę. Tak bardzo lubił manipulować, że mogło się wydawać, że na nikim i niczym mu nie zależy. Tą metodą chciał przekonać sam siebie, ale zaczynało w nim kiełkować pewne uczucie względem Willa i nie mógł dłużej tego powstrzymać.

Will wreszcie otworzył oczy i wydał się zdziwiony. Czemu Hannibal jeszcze go nie pocałował, nie wykonał żadnego ruchu? Hannibal tylko zachęcająco uśmiechał się jednym kącikiem ust. Will delikatnie musnął jego wargi i kiedy dalej nie dostrzegł żadnej reakcji, rzucił się z pasją w jego usta i zaczął je namiętnie eksplorować. Uczył się kierować językiem za wskazówkami Hannibala, by obaj czerpali z tego jak największą przyjemność.

Po chwili Will wycofał się i zaczął całować twarz Hannibala, jego podbródek, policzki, szyję. Swoje dłonie opierał na ramionach Hannibala, który starał się stać nieruchomo, oddając się pod rozkazy Willa. Will spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jakby szukał pozwolenia na wszystko, ale chyba dosięgnęło go zwątpienie i postanowił się powstrzymać. W zamian naparł na Hannibala tak, by obaj padli na podłogę.

Chwycił dłonie Hannibala w swoje i podciągnął je do góry, nad ich głowy, kiedy całował go namiętnie. Potem puścił i zaczął rozpinać spodnie Hannibala, który tylko się uśmiechnął, że Will złapał haczyk. Hannibal czule objął dłońmi głowę Willa i wplatał się w jego włosy, kiedy ten całował guziki jego koszuli. Chciał się jej całkiem pozbyć, czuł się na siłach, by przeciwstawić się Hannibalowi, ale chciał mu jednocześnie pokazać, że go szanuje. Po chwili opuścił też swoje spodnie. Hannibal jednak chwycił w dłonie twarz Willa i pocałował go w czoło, po czym rozpiął pierwszy guzik koszuli na znak pozwolenia.

Serce Willa biło bez wytchnienia i powoli składał pocałunki na usta Hannibala po każdym rozpiętym guziku. W końcu Hannibal pozbył się koszuli, rzucając ją za siebie. Will uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozpinać swoją. Po ostatnim guziku chwycił dłonie Hannibala i położył je sobie na ramionach, by to one ją zdjęły. Hannibal podziwiał silne ręce Willa, gdy jego dłonie wędrowały wzdłuż nich. Mimo, że to wszystko wciąż było dla Willa nowe i trudne do przyswojenia, starał się odnaleźć w tym siebie. Podniósł jedną nogę Hannibala i zgiął ją w kolanie. Hannibal swoje stopy oparł na pośladkach Willa, gdy ten wiedział już co robić. Hannibal był świadomy, jaki ból go czeka, i mimo, że postanowił się nie wtrącać, zrobił to.  
\- Lubrykant. - Doktor wydyszał. - W kieszeni moich spodni. Inaczej będzie nieprzyjemnie.

Will szybko chwycił za fragment ubrania i przeszukał kieszenie. Natarł płyn na swoje przyrodzenie i skupiając się wyraźnie na zadaniu, wbił się w Hannibala. Obaj zamknęli na sekundę oczy, a gdy je otworzyli, spojrzeli na siebie. Wzrok Hannibala wiercił dziurę w duszy Willa. Dla niego to też był pierwszy raz. Will nie był doświadczony i po paru wejściach w Hannibala, czuł, że więcej nie będzie. Hannibal też był tego świadomy i poprosił Willa, by postarał się przesunąć i dojść na jego twarzy.

Po wszystkim Will padł twarzą na tors Hannibala, który zlizywał nasienie z ust. Przytulił mocno Willa i leżeli tak przez kilka minut, aż wreszcie Hannibal usiadł, wciąż trzymając Willa w ramionach. Przetarł policzki i pocałował go we włosy. Will wiedział, że to koniec, ale najbardziej bał się słów Hannibala, które mogły teraz zepsuć wszystko. Położył więc palec na ustach Hannibala, dając mu do zrozumienia, by nie mówił ani słowa. Doktor kiwnął głową na zgodę. Zaczęli się ubierać. 

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedział Will gdy zamykał drzwi od zewnętrznej strony.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal nigdy nie poddawał się emocjom. Był rozsądny i umiarkowany w okazywaniu afektu. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że to mogłoby się zmienić. Ale te dwie przygody z Willem naprawdę poprzestawiały nieco w jego rozumowaniu.

Ciężko było mu się skupić na spotkaniach z pacjentami i na ich problemach. Wciąż powracał do niego widok Willa i smak jego ust. Ale na sesjach z nim nie dawał niczego po sobie poznać. Jednak Will zauważył, że Hannibal częściej się uśmiecha; chyba robił to nieświadomie. Pewnego wieczoru Hannibal siedział w swoim gabinecie słuchając Bacha i przeglądając kalendarz.

Zaczął rozmyślać o Willu i jak bardzo chciałby spędzić z nim tę noc. Spojrzał na zegarek – nie było jeszcze za późno. Szybko udał się do samochodu.

Will wyszedł właśnie spod prysznica, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Kto mógłby go odwiedzać o tej porze? Alana? Crawford? Wciągnął na siebie szybko spodnie, a w drodze po schodach założył koszulę. Nieco zdenerwowany, że ktoś przeszkadza mu o tej porze, otworzył drzwi.

Zanim jeszcze zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć i zobaczyć w ogóle kim był gość, Hannibal rzucił się na niego, wepchnął z powrotem do środka i zaczął namiętnie całować. Will, choć zupełnie zaskoczony, odwzajemnił gorący uścisk i wiedział już, kto go odwiedził. Hannibal popychał Willa w głąb pokoju aż wreszcie natrafili na ścianę. Dłonie Willa pieściły szyję Hannibala, gdy ten wycofywał język z ust Willa i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Opuścił je i bieliznę na tyle, by odsłonić jego pośladki i wtedy obrócił go przodem do ściany. Rozpiął też swoje spodnie i uwolnił z nich niecierpliwe przyrodzenie. Zwilżył je nieco własną śliną i dość silnie jednym ruchem wbił się w Willa. Przez kilka pierwszych pchnięć Will miał otwarte usta, ale nic nie mówił. Potem jednak zaczął wydawać dość głośne westchnięcia, prawie krzyki. Hannibalowi wydały się one dowodem na rozkosz, jaką daje Willowi. Po kolejnych kilku wbiciach Hannibal poczuł spełnienie i doszedł na pośladkach Willa. Wtedy oparł twarz na jego karku, a Will przytulił się mocniej do ściany.

\- Witaj, Will – wyszeptał ciężko.

Will uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Hannibala, który mógł wtedy poczuć jego nabrzmiałe prącie przy sobie. Już miał go chwycić w dłonie, kiedy Will przytulił go mocno. 

\- Zostań… - wyszeptał Will wprost do ucha Hannibala.

Ten uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za rękę. Weszli po schodach do sypialni i położyli się na łóżku. Patrzyli sobie w oczy i pieścili wzajemnie policzki. Will zamknął oczy, które Hannibal chętnie muskał wargami. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Żaden z nich. Ale po chwili Hannibal odsunął się nieco i obrócił tak, że leżał teraz na plecach ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Will przyglądał mu się przez moment, a potem dotknął dłonią jego policzka tak, by spojrzał na niego. Ich oczy się spotkały.

\- Przepraszam… - wyszeptał Hannibal. Will zastanawiał się, za co Hannibal tak naprawdę chce przeprosić.

\- O czym myślałeś?

\- Will… Obaj wiemy, że to… to nigdy nie będzie trwałe i … 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to Ty przed chwilą wparowałeś do mojego domu i napadłeś na mnie? – Will nie dał mu skończyć a jego uśmiech nabrał na wartości. Hannibal także się uśmiechnął, ale już kilka sekund później znów wyglądał na zmartwionego.

\- Nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć. Nie potrafię się skupić na pacjentach. Rujnujesz moją praktykę – jego ton stawał się coraz bardziej ironiczny.

Will wpatrywał się w jego złote oczy. Zawsze bał się kontaktu wzrokowego, ale Hannibal był osobą, z której ciężko było cokolwiek wywnioskować po samych słowach. Will szukał Hannibala w jego oczach. 

\- Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo? Powinienem się skupić na pracy w FBI, a jedyne co wciąż pojawia się w mojej głowie to Ty, Twoje słowa i jak… o Jezu…

\- Jak pozbawiłem Cię cnoty? – Hannibal wydawał się nieco rozbawiony. Will spojrzał na niego karcąco. 

Hannibal przysunął się bliżej i pochylił nad Willem, patrząc mu w oczy. Will już otwierał usta, przygotowany na przyjęcie pocałunku, ale Hannibal skierował wargi w stronę jego czoła. Musnął je delikatnie.

\- Dobranoc – powiedział i położył się obok niego, mocno go tuląc.

Will zamknął oczy i obaj zaczęli śnić.

 

Następnego ranka Will otworzył oczy i nie widząc Hannibala w łóżku, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to co się wczoraj wydarzyło było prawdą. Czyżby znowu miał halucynacje lub dziwne sny? Ubrał się szybko i gdy schodził na dół już wiedział, że wczorajszy wieczór był najcudowniejszą rzeczywistością. Węch go nie zwiódł i w kuchni zobaczył Hannibala smażącego jajecznicę. Will nie miał wiele w lodówce, ale i z tego Hannibal potrafił zrobić dzieło sztuki. 

\- Dzień dobry – uśmiechnął się Will.

\- Witaj, Will – Hannibal także się uśmiechnął kiedy na chwilę odwrócił się od patelni by spojrzeć na Willa.

Will usiadł przy stole i obserwował uważnie Hannibala. Wreszcie otrzymał swoją porcję śniadania. Hannibal usiadł naprzeciwko niego i zaczęli jeść. Mimo wszystko, nie było niezręcznie. Było tak jak za pierwszym razem gdy jedli wspólnie śniadanie. Tylko lepiej. Gdy zjedli, Will zebrał talerze i włożył do zlewu. Hannibal przecierał usta, gdy zobaczył, że Will wcale nie zamierza zmywać. Stał oparty o szafkę i przyglądał się Hannibalowi. To go trochę zdenerwowało. Spojrzał pytająco na Willa, który podszedł do niego i pocałował delikatnie w usta. Hannibal był nieco zbity z tropu.

\- Później – wyszeptał i wstał – Zamierzasz pozmywać te talerze czy to ja mam to zrobić?

\- Już się za nie zabieram, skoro tak Ci na tym zależy – Will uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie pójdę już, jeśli pozwolisz. Pacjenci czekają – rzeczowy, spokojny ton.

\- Przyjedziesz wieczorem? – Will przestał się bać, a w jego głosie można było usłyszeć prośbę, od której zależy jego życie. 

\- Do zobaczenia, Will – nie odpowiedział na pytanie, ale tym zdaniem przyznał się do słabości względem Willa. Przyjedzie.


End file.
